D Gray Man: The American Branch
by ChrisXIII
Summary: In an alternate D.Gray Man Universe; we learn of the legacy of Chris and his friends of the American Branch of The Kingdom: an organization made to fight the evil Xehanort and his Akuma army. With the power of innocence will they prevail over Hell's army?


(Disclaimer: I do not own anything Man related nor do I own any of the characters apart of my Noah Clan. They belong to their respective creators. The main 9 characters are OC's.)

-Dedicated to my friends :P-

INTRODUCTION

Heaven and Hell, the two major powers that seem to be locked in an eternal struggle fighting for their respective beliefs and for their respective leaders: Satan and Good himself. However, long ago, during the time of Noah, he discovered a large golden cube during the period of time in which his ark was being built. He instinctually grabbed the cube and took it aboard his ship sensing the holiness within it. On the first night when his ark was finally on water, dark mechanical beings appeared from the profound waters and started to attack the people aboard his ship. Noah then unveiled the cube he had wrapped beneath his clothing where the cube then hovered to the top of the ship and split into millions of pieces. Each of these pieces flew to different directions and pierced right through these mechanical beings, later named Akuma, ensuring the safety of both Noah and those upon his ark. Later it was discovered that the golden cube was a giant block of a substance known as innocence: a material capable of destroying the Akuma menace that turned out to be demons repressing and abusing the souls of a bound human.

Master Xehanort, practically Satan himself, feeds on the grief of humans who have lost someone dear to them. When he senses this grief, he appears before the individual asking them if they would do anything to being their loved one back. Giving in to temptation, most say yes and Xehanort tells them to sign a contract and later to call out the person's name. Afterwards, the soul of the person falls and enters a black skeleton made up of a substance opposite to innocence: dark matter. Once in this skeleton, the human soul has no control over their own body and Xehanort proceeds to command the skeleton to kill his or her loved one and use their body as their own to live amongst the humans in disguise. The Akuma grow powerful with every human they murder and every once and awhile the Akuma evolves into an even stronger form where rumor has it that they can reach up to level 6: the most human looking of all.

Master Xehanort commands his Akuma army along with his family members who posses something known as the Noah gene. Known members include: Sephiroth the Noah of Hell, Shelke the Noah of Memories, Bayonetta and Jeanne the Noah's of Bonds, Griever the Noah of Strength, Queen the Noah of Lust and the deceased Vanitas the Noah of Emotion. It is said that there are more undiscovered family members who possess the gene.

In order to combat the Noah Family and its forces, certain humans who were able to harness the power of innocence (accommodators of innocence) established an organization known as The Kingdom. The Kingdom is composed of 8 branches: Europe, Russia, Asia, Oceania, South America, North America, Africa, and the Middle East with the European branch being the head of all the other branches. Each branch has 5-6 generals who travel across their respective continents to find other accommodators of innocence and find other pieces of missing innocence. The Chiefs of each branch assign the other _Exorcists_ to find innocence as well or to protect and investigate certain weird activity that occurs around the world. Those unable to control innocence but want to help The Kingdom can become finders who act as recon and intelligence. In order to reach the level of general an individual must have a synchronization rate of 100% or higher with their innocence. The higher the rate, the stronger the person. However, despite the generals being the powerful people they are, they are ruled by the "5": 5 non-accommodators of innocence who run the whole organization.

Innocence can fall into 4 different categories and each category has two sub-categories. The main categories are _Equipment_, _Parasitic_, _Elemental_, and _External_.

Innocence under the _Equipment_ category can be either Extender (EEx) such as swords, bows and shuriken or Enhancer (EEn) such as gloves, gauntlets, and boots.

Innocence under the _Parasitic_ category can be either Body (PB) such as having an arm turn into a claw or have your fingers turn into knives, or it can be a Trance (PT) such as going into a berserk animalistic state or creating steel armor that covers your entire body.

Innocence under the category _Elemental_ is distinct from the rest as they form a crystal gem of differentiating colors depending on the element in which the user commands. _Elemental_ innocence can either be Form (ElF) such as commanding solid elements like steel, crystal, or earth, or it can be Flow (ElFl) such as water, fire, or wind as they don't have a solid form.

Lastly, Innocence under the category _External_ are also different in that the power of innocence is not within an actual human but within an outside source that chooses a human that can tame it. Now they can be either Summon (ExS) such as being able to summon giant fauna like crocodiles to summoning things such as angel like beings or it can be a Partner (ExP) such as having a pet monkey or wolf that when threatened can turn into powerful, stronger versions of themselves and fight.

A fifth category of innocence was recently discovered and it called _Sin_ but not much is known about this new form of innocence.

When an accommodator of innocence betrays his allies or betrays the will of Good, the innocence consumes and controls the body of its host and attempts to kill him/her by exhausting every bit of energy left within their host. Once an accommodator becomes a _Fallen One_, he or she can no longer be saved from death; however their innocence remains intact waiting for its new accommodator to find it.

This story is of Chris and his friends of the American Branch of The Kingdom whom are all accommodators of innocence and their journey as they discover dark secrets and make certain choices that change their lives forever. Chris is an accommodator for the PB innocence called _Bullet Hands_ which leave his hands looking like mechanical, bionic parts of himself. However, once activated, the hands turn into what look like the barrel of a revolver but the holes within the barrel shoot an infinite amount of bullets created by the innocence within Chris' body. He can shoot regular bullets, missile like bullets, and electric pulses.

One of his closest friends, Edwin, possesses an EEx which is called the _Gliding Blades_. They are 2 bracelets and 2 anklets that when activated sprout blades at the sides of his hands and feet. Edwin can manipulate the air in the empty space in between the two blades in order to create a vacuum and can literally walk or fly in the air. He can also manipulate the air in this space by creating a sharp air blade that can slice right through an Akuma.

His other close friend Jorge, possesses an ElFl and can control blaze (a more powerful form of fire). Jorge can manipulate both pre-existing fire and empower it to the form of blaze or create his own at will. As opposed to the manipulation of fire which focuses more on constant streams of flame and more movement involved; the manipulation of blaze involves more solid movements and consists of creating orbs of blaze which when thrown will explode of contact. The blaze can also be used to create strong shields that can absorb the impact of an attack or melt almost anything that tries to go through it. His gem color is a dark red.

Later, once the three have entered The Kingdom they become friends with Kourtney, an accommodator for the EEx innocence _Volley Ball_. However, unlike the regular everyday volleyballs that you see being used in school or in a gym, this ball is composed of other tiny individual spheres in which are aswell volleyballs. When Kourtney spikes the ball, she can either send it as a whole or separate the whole sphere into their own individual balls and attack more enemies at once. She can also hide the spheres in the ground and use them as mines or when in danger, she can rise them up from the ground and used them as a curtain to block most attacks.

Another partner, Stephanie, whom her friends call Penguin, is the accommodator for an EEx innocence called the _Master Brush_. It is the size of a regular brush but with a black base and with black bristles with a never fading green paint that glows. With it, she can draw and create and form of solid matter from cannons to swords to tigers composed of innocence. Her powers are only limited to being able to draw and create solid matter but she can manipulate both liquids' and gas' with her creations. Her creations however are not real. For example, if she were to draw an animal, the actual animal will not appear but instead the contour of the animal. She can fill in her creation with the innocence to create thick walls or barriers.

Eventually, they stumble upon Arlette, an accommodator for an ElFl innocence and can manipulate almost anything with her psychic powers. She is the most powerful within her group but her powers are very unstable, but the scientist at the North American Branch of The Kingdom developed a special pair of glasses for her that help her harness her energy and focus her powers on either a specific object or Akuma. Her powers also consist of being able to fly by lifting herself into the air, creating whips, beams, and discs of psychic energy and being able to temporarily control an Akuma. Her ability to control them is all dependent on the level and personality of the Akuma.

Then, the group is introduced to Javier who turned out to be in The Kingdom way before any of them were ever enlisted. He was away in England and finally returned. He is an accommodator for the ExP innocence with his partner: a pet fox. When the powers of his fox, Sneak, are activated he turns from his normal state into a huge demonic state with teeth and claws sharper and stronger than diamond. In this state Sneak can sharpen and release his fur into fine needles to pierce the enemy. Sneak can also spit out an acidic slime using his saliva and can release a powerful beam of innocence at the Akuma. Lastly, he can also raise the hairs behind his neck which provide a safe haven for Javier and ensure a safe travel for him. However, all of the latter can be performed by Sneak even in his pre-battle form.

Again, the group is introduced to a new comrade a girl named Cindy whom aswell possessed an EEx innocence which took the form of a Glaive. With her glaive, Cindy can launch it at her enemies like a spear and with the power of innocence; enlarge the reach of the blade atop of her glaive. Not only that, but she can also release powerful innocent energy by slicing at the air which then can slice an Akuma with ease. She can also spin her glaive at such a speed that it can eventually be used as a shuriken.

Lastly, the group is introduced to their final member, Yoelvis. He possesses a unique innocence with no name that was placed under the PT category. His power consists of him being able to enhance and empower the innocence of others. However, if not done in moderation a fellow allies' life energy can be burnt out which will then cause their death. Also, Yoelvis does not only enhance the innocence of others but he can also absorb the powers of innocence of another. However, his powers are only limited to using the weapon, trance, or animal in its most unadvanced or original state.

With their powers, will Chris and his friends be able to stop the evil Xehanort, the Noah Family and his army of Akuma? Will The Kingdom be able to prevail? What dark secret will Chris and the others learn? What has fate chosen for them? Find out in the following chapters.


End file.
